Kumpulan Drabble Drarry, 2
by Tidus arrain gizamaluke grotto
Summary: Drabble Drarry, shonen ai, humor gagal, typos, DLDR. Review please.


Kumpulan Drabble Drarry part 2

**By: **Tidus Arrain G.G

Author Note: Hai, Tidus dateng lagi, bawa oneshoot drabble gaje. dibaca yaa.

**OOOoOOO**

**.**

**Disclaimer : J.k. Rowling.**

**Rate :** T (menjurus)

**Warning: **Gaje, weird, Shonen-ai, slash, humor garing, AR, No War No Voldemort.

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**O**

**O**

**Mengganggu**

Draco mengambil tempat duduk di belakang Harry dan mulai mengoceh dalam mode paling menjengkelkan sang Gryffindor.

"Kau mengganggu penglihatanku saja, Kacamata," Draco berkata dengan nada paling mencemooh. Dan Harry tahu siapa yang sedang Draco hina.

Cukup sudah, Harry berdiri dan mendatangi bangku Draco. "Brengsek kau, Ferret. kalau merasa penglihatanmu terganggu, kenapa kau tidak duduk di depan saja?" Dengan marah si Raven menggebrak meja.

"Benar-benar mengganggu pengelihatan," ucap Draco sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menarik Harry mendekat. Menjatuhkan si Raven duduk di pangkuannya.

Jemari lentik itu melepas kacamata Harry.

"Nah, sekarang aku bisa menatapmu lebih detail." Draco menempelkan wajah mereka berdua agar ia bisa melihat mata hijau itu lebih intens.

o

o

**Latihan Quidditch**

Dua kelompok asrama—Slytherin vs Gryffindor, dengan aura mencekam yang sangat tebal. Berdiri berhadap-hadapan satu sama lain.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja latihan hari ini. Kuingatkan sekali lagi, jangan ada kekacauan. Perkataanku tertuju padamu, Malfoy!"

Draco hanya mendengus mendengar ocehan Angelina Johnson, sang kapten Quidditch Gryffindor. Sedangkan matanya melirik pemuda di sebelah sang kapten yang tengah tersenyum canggung.

"Baiklah, kita mulai!"

Harry sudah melesat jauh meninggalkan tanah, dengan kekehan mengejek di kejauhan. Ia mencari sosok surai platina di bawah sana.

Tapi ia mesti bergidik ketika merasa ada beban tambahan di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di belakangku, Ferret!"

"Well, aku hanya minta bonceng, Potter," Draco berkata dengan kalemnya, sambil memeluk si surai hitam dan mengecupi leher jenjangnya. Jangan lupakan jemari panjang si pirang yang menjamah kemana-mana.

o

o

**Hukuman**

Harry sudah sering kali terkena hukuman; detensi dari Profesor Snape, tambahan PR dari Profesor McGonagall, ramalan buruk dari Profesor Trelawney, atau omelan dari Madam Pomfrey.

Tapi dari semua itu, yang paling ia takuti adalah si pirang penghuni asrama Slytherin.

Apalagi hari ini ia kabur saat pangeran asrama ular itu hampir mencumbunya dengan liar di ruang kebutuhan.

"Hello, sweetheart," ucap Draco yang menunggunya di depan lukisan Nyonya gemuk. Mata pemuda berasrama Slytherin itu terpejam, tapi terlihat jelas di wajah rupawannya, ia sedang kesal setengah mati pada sang kekasih.

Harry ingin kabur, tapi mantra Stupefy milik Draco lebih cepat mengenainya.

"Honey, kupikir kau perlu dihukum hari ini," ucap Draco sambil menggendong Harry dengan aura hitam kelam.

Poor Harry.

o

o

**Potion**

Harry sedang memasukan sejumput peppermint kering pada kualinya, ketika matanya melirik Draco yang tengah serius dengan ramuannya sendiri.

Tumben, pikir Harry.

"Ramuan apa itu, Drake?" tanya Pansy yang menjadi teman semejanya. Menatap takjub ketika Draco dengan ahlinya mencampur bahan-bahan aneh.

"Well," ucap Draco tanpa intonasi," ini ramuan perangsang."

Dan Harry Hampir membalik kuali miliknya ketika mendengar ocehan si pirang. Ia sangat tahu untuk siapa ramuan itu Draco buat.

Malam nanti ia mesti berhati-hati kalau makan di aula besar.

o

o

**Lidah**

Harry meringis ketika mengunyah makanan, siang itu. Lidahnya agak sakit sepertinya.

"Makanya makan jangan cepat-cepat, Mate," ucap Ron yang menyantap makanan layaknya bayi Dementor kesetanan .

Demi Merlin memakai mahkota Putri Indonesia. Ia tidak sariawan!

Ia menatap sebal ke seberang ruangan, pada Pangeran Slytherin yang juga meliriknya. Bibirnya menggoda Harry dengan gaya sensual seorang Playboy Slytherin.

Pirang brengsek. Ia tidak akan mau lagi dicium Draco Malfoy**.**

**o**

**o**

**Hanya**

Cedric Diggory, sang Pangeran Hufflepuff menatap Harry potter, yang kini tengah tertidur sendirian di bawah pohon di pinggiran danau hitam.

Dengan penuh damba. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, dan hampir mengecupnya. Kalau saja,

Blarrrr!

"Draco, kau menghancurkan setting latar milikku!" Hermione menjerit marah.

"Jangan coba-coba mencium milikku, Diggory!" Draco mendesis, mengancam playboy tampan cap Hufflepuff tersebut. Tak mengacuhkan omelan Hermione yang kalang kabut sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut semak belukarnya.

"Tenanglah, Malfoy. Ini hanya akting untuk drama Hallowen," ucap Cedric yang sebenarnya memang ingin mencuri kesempatan mengecup Harry.

"Hapus adegan itu dari skripnya, atau ku Avada Kedavra kalian!" ancam Draco dengan seringai kejam. Ia mengarahkan tongkatnya pada semua kru teater yang dibentuk Hermione untuk acara Hallowen tersebut.

o

o

**latihan Quidditch 2**

Hari itu, Gryffindor kembali mengikuti latihan dengan Slytherin.

"Kali ini kuharap kau tidak membuat ulah," saran Marcus Flint. Kapten dari asramanya sendiri.

Draco balas menyeringai. "Serahkan saja padaku, Flint. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Saat mereka melesat di angkasa. Kapten Slytherin tersebut baru menyadari yang sangat penting. Bahwa ia memang harus-sangat-perlu untuk mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

"Draco, kejar snitch-nya!" Teriak Marcus Flint. Putus asa, saat melihat Draco melupakan misinya.

Alih-alih mengejar snitch, Draco dengan gesit malah mengejar kekasihnya yang kabur berputar-putar mengelilingi stadion mencoba menjauhi dirinya.

o

o

**Pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam**

Hari ini, Harry sudah tidak sabar untuk mengikuti pelajaran Profesor Remus Lupin. Karena pelajaran kali ini mereka akan diajari berduel satu lawan satu.

Saat namanya dipanggil, Harry dengan bersemangat maju ke depan. Si raven makin sumringah, ketika tahu lawan berduelnya adalah si pirang, Draco Malfoy. Dan Harry berniat akan membuat si Ferret itu bertekuk lutut kali ini.

"Duel seperti ini membosankan," ucap Draco yang malas-malasan maju ke depan. Ia menatap Harry dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala. "Aku lebih suka berduel di tempat lain. Well, berduel tanpa mengenakan apa-apa, misalnya."

Harry menjatuhkan tongkat Holly-nya dengan wajah hampir sepucat mayat. Sedangkan Profesor Lupin merasa perlu melemparkan kutukan tak termaafkan pada Malfoy junior tersebut.

o

o

**Hedwig**

Harry marah-marah pada Draco Malfoy, karena tidak mengembalikan Hedwig kepadanya. Bahkan pada saat Harry memintanya kembali dengan baik-baik dan penuh sopan santun, Draco hanya menatapnya, lalu melenggang pergi.

Malam harinya, Draco mengirimkan sepucuk surat kepada Harry.

Yang berbunyi :

Kepada Harry James Potter,

Kalau kau menginginkan burung hantumu kembali. Datanglah ke kamar Prefek tepat jam dua belas. Aku harap kau berada di sana.

Menungguku.

Tanpa mengenakan sehelai benangpun

Kemudian, aku akan menindihmu dan kau—

Srekkkk!

Harry menghancurkan kertas itu menjadi butiran debu.

o

o

**Saingan**

Sumpah, sang pangeran Slytherin begitu benci setengah mati pada makhluk itu. Saingannya lima tahun terakhir ini.

Bagaimana cara Harry menyentuhnya, memperlakukannya begitu lembut, tertawa bersamanya di udara, semuanya membuat pemuda tampan tersebut mendidih dalam kecemburuan setengah mati.

Seharusnya Dracolah yang di sentuh sang Gryffindoor seperti itu. Seharusnya Dracolah yang di beri senyum seindah itu. Seharusnya Dracolah yang diperlakukan seperti itu. Seharusnya dirinya, bukan makhluk kurus, kerempeng, nista tak jelas bentuknya tersebut.

Draco makin cemburu hari ini, ketika melihat kemesraan keduanya di lapangan Quidditch.

Sumpah, Draco ingin sekali mematah tigakan makhluk bernama Nimbus 2015 tersebut.

o

o

**Salah**

"Hei, Ferret!" Ron berteriak geram.

"Berisik, Weasel!" ucap Draco. Jengkel. Karena mengganggu aktifitas maha penting nan serius mengamati Harry James Potter—yang sebentar lagi akan menyandang nama Harry Draconis Lucius Malfoy—bersantap siang.

"Kupikir ada kesalahan di sini, Ferret-Malfoy," Ron meminta penjelasan dengan tampang tidak sabar.

"Huh," Draco mendengus, berakting pura-pura tidak mengerti. "Tentang apa?"

"Tentang tempat duduk! Sekarang biarkan Harry makan dengan tenang tanpa terganggu."

"Kau bodoh atau apa, Weasel. Ini tempat duduk asrama Slytherin."

"Itu masalahnya, Ferret. Kenapa kau membawa Harry ke tempatmu. Dasar dagu runcing!"

Ron Weasely dengan cepat menyeret Harry dengan gaya slow motion kembali ke meja Gryffindor. Diiringi dengan jeritan tidak rela, sumpah serapah, kata-kata tak terpuji, dan hinaan vulgar, dari bibir seksi sang pangeran Slytherin yang rupawan.

Demi Eyangnya Salazar Slytherin, ia akan membalas perbuatan Ron Weasley di meja hijau kelak.

o

o

**Ramuan Cinta**

Siang itu pada sesi terakhir kelas ramuan, Profesor Snape memberikan beberapa pertanyaan lisan secara mendadak.

"Ramuan yang memberikan efek khusus pada peminumnya. Yang membuat peminumnya jatuh cinta. Disebut apakah nama ramuan tersebut?" Snape bertanya, menatap sekeliling mencari murid yang akan di tunjuknya. Seluruh tangan teracung ke atas.

Ada Hermione, si jenius Gryffindoor, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, bahkan Ron Weasley. Tapi Profesor dengan surai seperti tongkang minyak tersebut lebih memilih Malfoy, sang murid kesayangan untuk menjawab pertanyaan kelewat mudah berhadiah 50 point tersebut. Licik, memang.

"Well, Harrytentia, tentu saja," Draco Malfoy menjawab dengan seringai keyakinan 1000 persen. Sedangkan semua murid di kelas tersebut hanya bisa melongo dibuatnya.

Profesor Snape menatap anak didik kesayangannya dengan raut muka datar, "Jawaban yang bagus Mr. Draco Malfoy. Sungguh kreatif," Snape menepuk bahu pemuda berambut pirang tersebut, "Detensi nanti malam jam delapan."

"Well, tidak masalah. Tapi, bolehkah aku membawa kekasihku untuk acara detensi nanti malam, Profesor," ucap Draco. Senyum masih tak lekang dari wajahnya. Ia menatap kekasih di sampingnya. Harry, yang merasa ingin menjedotkan kepalanya ke kuali mendidih di belakang sana.

Mata Snape menyipit, "Potong 200 poin untuk Slytherin."

"Dengan senang hati, Profesor. Tapi bisakah poinnya disumbangkan ke asrama kekasihku saja. Supaya poin tersebut tidak hangus."

Cukup sudah! Sungguh, Snape bersumpah, ia harus menciptakan obat penawar dari feromon pemuda bernama Harry James Potter.

o

o

**Tak Terkendali**

Liburan Natal kali ini, Draco merasa begitu hampa. Terlalu jauh dari kekasihnya membuat hati sang pangeran Slytherin galau.

"Sayang," panggil ibunya, " menurutmu Mummy harus pakai gaun yang mana untuk acara pesta nanti malam?" ia menatap anak semata wayangnya dengan tersenyum, memamerkan 5 gaun di depannya.

"Yang hijau, Mum," lirik Draco sekilas.

Ibunya menatap sang anak, sepertinya sang remaja tidak konsentrasi pada lingkungannya. Gaun yang ia perlihatkan bahkan tidak ada yang menjurus ke warna rumput yang biasa dimakan seekor sapi.

"Menurutmu, mommy harus menggunakan kertas kado yang mana untuk membungkus kado natal ini?" tanya sang ibu sekali lagi. Memperlihatkan kertas kado termahal yang berbahan emas.

"Hijau, Mum."

Narcissa menatap anaknya dengan pandangan makin khawatir, ia bertanya sekali lagi,"Draco, menurutmu ya—"

"Yang hijau, Mum. Aku suka yang hijau... hijau..." pekik Draco histeris tak terkendali, "Hijau, Harry-ku... kekasihku yang bermata hijau ... aku ingin Harry!"

o

o

**Ramalan**

"Kau akan menikah!" Profesor Sybil Trelawney menggebrak meja Harry dengan kasar. Membuat sang pemuda berambut berantakan itu terkejut. Sepertinya sang guru kesurupan dukun beranak.

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Yeah, pada suatu saat aku memang akan menikah, Profesor. "

Draco terkikik. Tentu saja, pemuda di depannya ini sebentar lagi akan menikah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dengan dirinya.

"Kau akan menikah dengan seseorang bersurai kecoklatan, bermata kelabu, bersifat jujur, rendah hati, penuh kesabaran. Dia dilambangkan dengan musang dan kenari. Dan, oh... dia sangat tampan," racaunya lagi.

Draco berhenti terkikik, ia berdiri dari kursinya. "Hei! Tunggu dulu, itu bukan sifat-sifatku! Kecuali dibagian 'sangat tampan' nya!" teriak Draco Malfoy emosi, marah, jengkel, dan juga terhina. Ia tidak terima jika kekasihnya diramalkan menikah dengan orang lain.

Demi ubur-ubur yang berenang di udara! Ia bersumpah itu tak akan pernah terjadi!

0o0

0

o

**END**

0o0

**Author Note's** : Sumpah, gue kangen banget nulis Drarry 2 tahun terakhir ini.

Tapi masalahnya Tidus stuck banget di duka yang terdalam (lebey, loe). Well, ini fanfic perdana Tidus di 2015. Makasih pada baca. Love u all. Review yaa reader, emuacch.


End file.
